grand__fantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Customization
When you first make your character, you are allowed to adjust to skin tone eyes and hair as well as gender. If you decided later on that you want to change your Characters appearance you can do so using a Makeover Kit. You can also change your characters gender by using a Gender Change Capsule. Please note that if you wish to change the gender of your character, that you will need to remove any equipment that is not gender neutral. Male Skin Tone There are 6 different tones for the skin Skin 6.png Skin 5.png Skin 4.png Skin 3.png Skin 2.png Skin 1.png Hair Male characters have 18 hairstyles and 20 colors to choose from. Please note that some of these colors and styles are only accessible by using a Makeover kit. Screenshot (234).png Screenshot (232).png Screenshot (233).png Screenshot (230).png Screenshot (231).png Screenshot (228).png Screenshot (229).png Screenshot (225).png Screenshot (226).png Screenshot (223).png Screenshot (224).png Screenshot (221).png Screenshot (222).png Screenshot (218).png Screenshot (219).png Screenshot (220).png Screenshot (216).png Screenshot (217).png Screenshot (215).png Screenshot (214).png Screenshot (213).png Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (212).png Screenshot (208).png Screenshot (209).png Screenshot (210).png Screenshot (206).png Screenshot (207).png Screenshot (205).png Screenshot (204).png Screenshot (201).png Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png Screenshot (199).png Screenshot (200).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (198).png Screenshot (193).png Screenshot (194).png Screenshot (196).png Screenshot (191).png Screenshot (189).png Screenshot (190).png Screenshot (188).png Screenshot (185).png Screenshot (186).png Screenshot (187).png Screenshot (183).png Screenshot (184).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (179).png Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (177).png Screenshot (176).png Screenshot (173).png Screenshot (172).png Screenshot (171).png Screenshot (170).png Hair 3 20.png Hair 3 19.png Hair 3 18.png Hair 3 17.png Hair 3 16.png Hair 3 15.png Hair 3 14.png Hair 3 13.png Hair 3 12.png Hair 3 11.png Hair 3 10.png Hair 3 08.png Hair 3 09.png Hair 3 06.png Hair 3 07.png Hair 3 05.png Hair 3 04.png Hair 3 03.png Hair 3 02.png Hair 3 01.png Hair 2 color 20.png Hair 2 color 19.png Hair 2 color 18.png Hair 2 color 15.png Hair 2 color 17.png Hair 2 color 16.png Hair 2 color 14.png Hair 2 color 13.png Hair 2 color 12.png Hair 2 color 11.png Hair 2 color 9.png Hair 2 color 10.png Hair 2 color 8.png Hair 2 color 6.png Hair 2 color 7.png Hair 2 color 5.png Hair 2 color 4.png Hair 2 color 3.png Hair 2 color 2.png Hair 2 color 1.png Hair 1 color 19.png Hair 1 color 20.png Hair 1 color 18.png Hair 1 color 17.png Hair 1 color 16.png Hair 1 color 15.png Hair 1 color 14.png Hair 1 color 13.png Hair 1 color 12.png Hair 1 color 11.png Hair 1 color 12.png Hair 1 color 10.png Hair 1 color 9.png Hair 1 color 8.png Hair 1 color 7.png Hair 1 color 6.png Hair 1 color 5.png Hair 1 color 4.png Hair 1 color 3.png Hair 1 color 2.png Screenshot (253).png Screenshot (254).png Screenshot (255).png Screenshot (251).png Screenshot (252).png Screenshot (249).png Screenshot (250).png Screenshot (248).png Screenshot (245).png Screenshot (246).png Screenshot (247).png Screenshot (243).png Screenshot (244).png Screenshot (241).png Screenshot (242).png Screenshot (239).png Screenshot (240).png Screenshot (237).png Screenshot (238).png Screenshot (235).png Screenshot (274).png Screenshot (275).png Screenshot (272).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (270).png Screenshot (271).png Screenshot (267).png Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (269).png Screenshot (265).png Screenshot (266).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (264).png Screenshot (261).png Screenshot (262).png Screenshot (258).png Screenshot (259).png Screenshot (260).png Screenshot (256).png Screenshot (257).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (295).png Screenshot (291).png Screenshot (292).png Screenshot (293).png Screenshot (289).png Screenshot (290).png Screenshot (287).png Screenshot (288).png Screenshot (284).png Screenshot (285).png Screenshot (286).png Screenshot (282).png Screenshot (283).png Screenshot (279).png Screenshot (280).png Screenshot (281).png Screenshot (277).png Screenshot (278).png Screenshot (276).png Screenshot (316).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (312).png Screenshot (310).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (307).png Screenshot (308).png Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (305).png Screenshot (306).png Screenshot (301).png Screenshot (302).png Screenshot (303).png Screenshot (299).png Screenshot (300).png Screenshot (297).png Screenshot (298).png Screenshot (296).png Screenshot (340).png Screenshot (338).png Screenshot (339).png Screenshot (334).png Screenshot (336).png Screenshot (332).png Screenshot (333).png Screenshot (330).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (328).png Screenshot (329).png Screenshot (323).png Screenshot (326).png Screenshot (327).png Screenshot (321).png Screenshot (322).png Screenshot (319).png Screenshot (320).png Screenshot (318).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (360).png Screenshot (358).png Screenshot (359).png Screenshot (355).png Screenshot (356).png Screenshot (357).png Screenshot (353).png Screenshot (354).png Screenshot (351).png Screenshot (352).png Screenshot (349).png Screenshot (350).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (348).png Screenshot (345).png Screenshot (346).png Screenshot (342).png Screenshot (343).png Screenshot (344).png Screenshot (341).png Screenshot (402).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (401).png Screenshot (398).png Screenshot (399).png Screenshot (396).png Screenshot (397).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (394).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (391).png Screenshot (392).png Screenshot (389).png Screenshot (390).png Screenshot (387).png Screenshot (388).png Screenshot (385).png Screenshot (386).png Screenshot (383).png Screenshot (384).png Screenshot (381).png Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (379).png Screenshot (380).png Screenshot (376).png Screenshot (377).png Screenshot (378).png Screenshot (374).png Screenshot (375).png Screenshot (372).png Screenshot (373).png Screenshot (370).png Screenshot (371).png Screenshot (366).png Screenshot (367).png Screenshot (368).png Screenshot (365).png Screenshot (361).png Screenshot (363).png Screenshot (364).png Screenshot (422).png Screenshot (423).png Screenshot (420).png Screenshot (421).png Screenshot (419).png Screenshot (417).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (415).png Screenshot (416).png Screenshot (413).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (410).png Screenshot (411).png Screenshot (412).png Screenshot (408).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (405).png Screenshot (407).png Screenshot (403).png Screenshot (404).png Screenshot (466).png Screenshot (465).png Screenshot (464).png Screenshot (463).png Screenshot (462).png Screenshot (461).png Screenshot (460).png Screenshot (459).png Screenshot (458).png Screenshot (457).png Screenshot (456).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (453).png Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (451).png Screenshot (450).png Screenshot (449).png Screenshot (448).png Screenshot (447).png Screenshot (446).png Screenshot (445).png Screenshot (444).png Screenshot (443).png Screenshot (442).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (440).png Screenshot (439).png Screenshot (438).png Screenshot (436).png Screenshot (435).png Screenshot (434).png Screenshot (433).png Screenshot (432).png Screenshot (431).png Screenshot (430).png Screenshot (429).png Screenshot (428).png Screenshot (427).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (425).png Eyes Male Characters have 14 different eye shapes, most have four different colors to choose from. Please note you may need to use a makeover kit to access some of these styles. Screenshot (473).png Screenshot (474).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (475).png Screenshot (476).png Screenshot (477).png Screenshot (478).png Screenshot (479).png Screenshot (480).png Screenshot (481).png Screenshot (482).png Screenshot (483).png Screenshot (484).png Screenshot (485).png Screenshot (486).png Screenshot (487).png Screenshot (488).png Screenshot (489).png Screenshot (490).png Screenshot (491).png Screenshot (492).png Screenshot (493).png Screenshot (494).png Screenshot (495).png Screenshot (496).png Screenshot (497).png Screenshot (498).png Screenshot (499).png Screenshot (500).png Screenshot (501).png Screenshot (502).png Screenshot (503).png Screenshot (504).png Screenshot (505).png Screenshot (506).png Screenshot (507).png Screenshot (508).png Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (510).png Screenshot (511).png Screenshot (512).png Screenshot (513).png Screenshot (514).png Screenshot (515).png Screenshot (516).png Screenshot (517).png Screenshot (518).png Screenshot (519).png Screenshot (520).png Female Skin Tone 6 skin tones are available for female characters. Screenshot (522).png Screenshot (523).png Screenshot (524).png Screenshot (525).png Screenshot (526).png Screenshot (527).png Hair Female characters have 18 hairstyles and 20 colors to choose from. Please note that some of these colors and styles are only accessible by using a Makeover kit. Screenshot (546).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (545).png Screenshot (541).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (543).png Screenshot (539).png Screenshot (540).png Screenshot (536).png Screenshot (537).png Screenshot (538).png Screenshot (534).png Screenshot (535).png Screenshot (532).png Screenshot (533).png Screenshot (530).png Screenshot (531).png Screenshot (528).png Screenshot (529).png Screenshot (568).png Screenshot (567).png Screenshot (566).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (563).png Screenshot (562).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (560).png Screenshot (559).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (557).png Screenshot (556).png Screenshot (555).png Screenshot (554).png Screenshot (553).png Screenshot (552).png Screenshot (550).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (548).png Screenshot (589).png Screenshot (586).png Screenshot (587).png Screenshot (583).png Screenshot (584).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (581).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (580).png Screenshot (577).png Screenshot (578).png Screenshot (575).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (573).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (572).png Screenshot (569).png Screenshot (570).png Screenshot (610).png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (608).png Screenshot (609).png Screenshot (605).png Screenshot (607).png Screenshot (603).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (600).png Screenshot (601).png Screenshot (602).png Screenshot (597).png Screenshot (599).png Screenshot (594).png Screenshot (595).png Screenshot (596).png Screenshot (592).png Screenshot (593).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (590).png Screenshot (630).png Screenshot (631).png Screenshot (628).png Screenshot (629).png Screenshot (625).png Screenshot (626).png Screenshot (627).png Screenshot (623).png Screenshot (624).png Screenshot (621).png Screenshot (622).png Screenshot (620).png Screenshot (618).png Screenshot (619).png Screenshot (616).png Screenshot (617).png Screenshot (613).png Screenshot (615).png Screenshot (612).png Screenshot (653).png Screenshot (651).png Screenshot (652).png Screenshot (648).png Screenshot (649).png Screenshot (650).png Screenshot (646).png Screenshot (647).png Screenshot (642).png Screenshot (644).png Screenshot (645).png Screenshot (640).png Screenshot (641).png Screenshot (638).png Screenshot (639).png Screenshot (635).png Screenshot (637).png Screenshot (632).png Screenshot (633).png Screenshot (634).png Screenshot (672).png Screenshot (673).png Screenshot (670).png Screenshot (671).png Screenshot (668).png Screenshot (669).png Screenshot (667).png Screenshot (666).png Screenshot (664).png Screenshot (665).png Screenshot (662).png Screenshot (663).png Screenshot (660).png Screenshot (661).png Screenshot (658).png Screenshot (659).png Screenshot (656).png Screenshot (657).png Screenshot (654).png Screenshot (655).png Screenshot (692).png Screenshot (693).png Screenshot (689).png Screenshot (690).png Screenshot (691).png Screenshot (688).png Screenshot (685).png Screenshot (686).png Screenshot (687).png Screenshot (683).png Screenshot (684).png Screenshot (681).png Screenshot (682).png Screenshot (678).png Screenshot (679).png Screenshot (680).png Screenshot (676).png Screenshot (677).png Screenshot (674).png Screenshot (675).png Screenshot (710).png Screenshot (712).png Screenshot (713).png Screenshot (709).png Screenshot (711).png Screenshot (706).png Screenshot (707).png Screenshot (708).png Screenshot (703).png Screenshot (704).png Screenshot (705).png Screenshot (701).png Screenshot (702).png Screenshot (699).png Screenshot (700).png Screenshot (697).png Screenshot (698).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (696).png Screenshot (694).png Screenshot (729).png Screenshot (730).png Screenshot (726).png Screenshot (727).png Screenshot (728).png Screenshot (724).png Screenshot (725).png Screenshot (722).png Screenshot (723).png Screenshot (719).png Screenshot (720).png Screenshot (721).png Screenshot (717).png Screenshot (718).png Screenshot (715).png Screenshot (716).png Screenshot (714).png Screenshot (752).png Screenshot (750).png Screenshot (751).png Screenshot (748).png Screenshot (749).png Screenshot (745).png Screenshot (746).png Screenshot (747).png Screenshot (743).png Screenshot (744).png Screenshot (741).png Screenshot (742).png Screenshot (739).png Screenshot (740).png Screenshot (736).png Screenshot (737).png Screenshot (738).png Screenshot (734).png Screenshot (735).png Screenshot (733).png Screenshot (776).png Screenshot (777).png Screenshot (772).png Screenshot (774).png Screenshot (769).png Screenshot (770).png Screenshot (771).png Screenshot (765).png Screenshot (768).png Screenshot (763).png Screenshot (764).png Screenshot (760).png Screenshot (761).png Screenshot (757).png Screenshot (758).png Screenshot (759).png Screenshot (755).png Screenshot (756).png Screenshot (754).png Screenshot (753).png Screenshot (800).png Screenshot (797).png Screenshot (798).png Screenshot (799).png Screenshot (795).png Screenshot (796).png Screenshot (791).png Screenshot (794).png Screenshot (788).png Screenshot (789).png Screenshot (790).png Screenshot (786).png Screenshot (787).png Screenshot (784).png Screenshot (785).png Screenshot (782).png Screenshot (783).png Screenshot (780).png Screenshot (781).png Screenshot (778).png Screenshot (820).png Screenshot (817).png Screenshot (818).png Screenshot (819).png Screenshot (815).png Screenshot (816).png Screenshot (812).png Screenshot (813).png Screenshot (814).png Screenshot (810).png Screenshot (811).png Screenshot (807).png Screenshot (808).png Screenshot (809).png Screenshot (804).png Screenshot (805).png Screenshot (806).png Screenshot (802).png Screenshot (803).png Screenshot (801).png Screenshot (840).png Screenshot (842).png Screenshot (837).png Screenshot (838).png Screenshot (839).png Screenshot (835).png Screenshot (836).png Screenshot (833).png Screenshot (834).png Screenshot (831).png Screenshot (832).png Screenshot (828).png Screenshot (829).png Screenshot (830).png Screenshot (826).png Screenshot (827).png Screenshot (824).png Screenshot (825).png Screenshot (821).png Screenshot (822).png Screenshot (861).png Screenshot (862).png Screenshot (859).png Screenshot (860).png Screenshot (857).png Screenshot (858).png Screenshot (854).png Screenshot (855).png Screenshot (856).png Screenshot (852).png Screenshot (853).png Screenshot (851).png Screenshot (847).png Screenshot (848).png Screenshot (849).png Screenshot (845).png Screenshot (846).png Screenshot (844).png Screenshot (843).png Screenshot (850).png Screenshot (882).png Screenshot (880).png Screenshot (881).png Screenshot (878).png Screenshot (879).png Screenshot (875).png Screenshot (876).png Screenshot (877).png Screenshot (873).png Screenshot (874).png Screenshot (871).png Screenshot (872).png Screenshot (869).png Screenshot (870).png Screenshot (866).png Screenshot (867).png Screenshot (868).png Screenshot (864).png Screenshot (865).png Screenshot (863).png Screenshot (904).png Screenshot (905).png Screenshot (902).png Screenshot (903).png Screenshot (898).png Screenshot (899).png Screenshot (900).png Screenshot (895).png Screenshot (896).png Screenshot (897).png Screenshot (893).png Screenshot (894).png Screenshot (890).png Screenshot (891).png Screenshot (892).png Screenshot (887).png Screenshot (889).png Screenshot (884).png Screenshot (885).png Screenshot (883).png Eyes Female Characters have 14 different eye shapes, most have four different colors to choose from. Please note you may need to use a makeover kit to access some of these styles. Female characters have more of a selection than male characters. Screenshot (926).png Screenshot (927).png Screenshot (924).png Screenshot (925).png Screenshot (921).png Screenshot (922).png Screenshot (923).png Screenshot (919).png Screenshot (920).png Screenshot (917).png Screenshot (918).png Screenshot (915).png Screenshot (916).png Screenshot (913).png Screenshot (914).png Screenshot (911).png Screenshot (912).png Screenshot (909).png Screenshot (910).png Screenshot (908).png Screenshot (907).png Screenshot (946).png Screenshot (947).png Screenshot (943).png Screenshot (944).png Screenshot (945).png Screenshot (941).png Screenshot (942).png Screenshot (939).png Screenshot (940).png Screenshot (937).png Screenshot (938).png Screenshot (934).png Screenshot (935).png Screenshot (936).png Screenshot (932).png Screenshot (933).png Screenshot (930).png Screenshot (931).png Screenshot (928).png Screenshot (929).png Screenshot (957).png Screenshot (958).png Screenshot (959).png Screenshot (955).png Screenshot (956).png Screenshot (952).png Screenshot (953).png Screenshot (954).png Screenshot (950).png Screenshot (951).png Screenshot (948).png Screenshot (949).png Costumes As well as the basic character customization, there is also a premium customisation in the form of costumes. These costume pieces go over your armor and weapons and visually enhances your character. Category:Game Basics